Finally Feeling Home
by gilmoregurl911
Summary: Tristan needs to appear as a 'family man' for a business deal over Christmas. The only problem is he doesn't have a family at all! Enter Rory... Based on my favorite holiday movie. Rewrittenreposted from a previous unfinished story in 2005. LLRT
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there it's been quite a while! The first two chapters of this story are re-written and re-posted from an earlier story called 'Finally Home'. It's based on my favorite holiday movie 'Borrowed Hearts'. I found the movie on tv a few weeks ago and decided to add to this story. (Disclaimer: As per usual- I own nothing- Gilmore Girls/Borrowed Hearts-I'm only a fan). I'd love to hear from you all! I think I have to take down the previously posted chapters to replace them with these. They weren't edited and as I continued to write the story I had to change a few main plot points. I'm only leaving it up for now to help people find THIS story and communicate this new posting to all of the people with 'Finally Home' or my other stories on their alert lists. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Carolers sang as the couple turned around and hustled hurriedly down the snow-covered path. The crowd cheer as he lifted her into the carriage and kissed her sweetly before it pulled off. Rory looked on and sighed. "Mom, when you and Daddy get married I think you should wear a dress just like that lady's."

"Well, we'll just see about that. It is pretty isn't it?" Rory tugged Layla's hand toward the door and they went back inside. The Dragonfly glowed with lights and shimmered with sparkles from the floor to the tip of the tree. "Well, let's get everything finished up here quick, okay Layla? I want to get to Grandma's house before it gets too dark alright?"

"Sure, I'll deal with Michele." She said, giggling and rubbing her hands together. Rory chuckled as Layla followed him innocently into the kitchen. She stepped onto the stage and looked over the crowd of co-workers surrounding her.

"Excuse me! Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you how much I've enjoyed these past few months, and to thank your for not only making it fun for me to come to work everyday, but also a safe and encouraging place to bring my daughter. The both of us want to wish you all a safe and happy holiday season. And to help that along, your Christmas bonuses are in your boxes. Merry Christmas!" She stepped down to a swarm of hugs and kisses before the crowd dispersed and she slipped on her coat. She walked over to see Layla animatedly with the large elaborate dollhouse in the Christmas display.

"Mom, One day, I'm going to find his house, and we'll buy it. We'll live in it one day, won't we?" Layla asked, looking up hopefully. Rory smiled.

"Simple as that huh, you pick out your dream house, and it just appears for you?"

"Yep."

"Well, in that case, we had better go. Maybe we'll find it."

"Good Idea." Layla folded into her coat and lifted up her bag. "Why do we have to stay with Grandma Emily?"

"Because the house isn't finished yet, and Uncle Luke has company, so we can't stay with Grandma Lorelai. But it will be fun to stay with Emily. She has a nice big house with a big tree, and lots of presents. It'll be a fun Christmas."

"Still, it won't be the same."

"I know sweetie."

The sounds of his fingertips typing furiously could have been heard a mile away, but his secretary came in anyway, handing him a few files. "Here are the papers you asked for Mr.Dugray." Tristan finally looked up, dazed from the computer screen.

"Oh, no, YES, sorry Betty, I'm...Thank you." He stumbled. She slid them onto his desk and meekly turned away. Her small plastic tree jiggled its few colorful ornaments as she sat down, signaling him to return to his work, but he was interrupted again.

"Tristan, my old friend, my oldest buddy, and dearest partner. Merry Christmas. And may I say how incredibly..." Tristan looks up, looking unimpressed. "...Incredibly rested you look." He said, trying to sound truthful.

"What do you want Sam?" He said, leaning back and running his hands through his hair for the tenth time today.

"Well, I came to drop by and tell you something."

"Which is..."

"Mr.Crouwse is coming on Saturday night. See ya!" He mumbled quickly, before popping up and heading for the door. Tristan suddenly got his energy back as he pounced up and snatched his sleeve from behind the desk.

"What!?"

"Oh yeah, he called this morning to ask if he could bring a gift for your family when he came down to discuss the contract and I said that he could." Tristan's eyebrows rose.

"You've got my interest!"

"Can I have my shirt back?" Tristan released him roughly.

"I told him that your wife and daughter would love to have him stay with you all for Christmas." Tristan sank into his chair.

"Oh my God, Sam. You would think that a guy who has known me since graduation would realize, I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY!"

"I know, I just kept talking and talking and it all spilt out." He admitted. Tristan looked up suspiciously.

"You didn't...keep talking, did you?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, no." Tristan relaxed, but Sam continued. " And by no, I mean yes." Tristan's forehead crashed onto his desk. "I just told him that they were lovely girls, gorgeous...brunette, blue eyes, really sweet."

"I'm done."

"No! We'll just find you a family."

"In forty-eight hours Sam?!"

"Yeah, I know it seems impossible, but you're Tristan Dugray! I'm sure we'll find someone. And Mr.Crouwse ate it up. He said how good it made him feel to be making a deal with a family man."

"I'm the farthest from a family man Sam."

"Maybe this girl will change that. At least for the holidays Tristan. We need this deal."

"I know. Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?" Tristan sighed and closed his laptop. Slipping it roughly into his briefcase, he grabbed his coat and hustled out of the office. "Where are you going?"

"Home, I've got to think about how I'm going to fix this mess you've made."

The road outside the Gilmore's house was already getting crowded and Rory sighed as she stepped out of the car. "It looks like it's already started huh, Layla."

"Yeah." Rory handed her keys to the attendant, and they opened the trunk to get their backs. A few young men in fancy tuxes took her bags.

"Inside Ms. Gilmore? Would you like me to put these in your rooms?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll just take these presents out of the back seat. Tell Emily we'll be right there." The attendant smiled and bent down to Layla.

"I assume the purple bags are yours Ms. Layla?"

"Yes they are." She smiled, reaching for Rory's hand. The attendant smiled as he headed for the house.

"Let's go for a walk Layla. I think we should get some fresh air before we go inside. We may never get of that party."

"Alright. We can look for my house." Rory sighed, laughing.

"Sure."

"I couldn't believe my ears, Sam told him that he could stay here, and with his family no less." The maids gossiped.

"But he doesn't have a family."

"Exactly. But apparently he does now. A wife, AND a daughter." The other maid gasped.

"Does Mr.Dugray know yet?" She asked incredulously. The door slammed as Tristan burst in the foyer. Dropping his coat on a chair he ran with his briefcase up the stairs to his office. The woman winced knowingly.

"Yep, he knows." Sam soon followed, and soon Tristan was chased down the stairs.

"Where? Where am I going to find a wife and daughter, brunette and blue eyed, who are gorgeous and willing to put up with this whole mess in 48 hours?"

"Well, they'll show up I'm sure."

"I like those lights Mom!" The girls walked, eyeing all the beautiful and extravagantly decorated houses, hauling their Christmas gifts and laughing. Light snow fell around them, making it a truly magical night.

"Oh me too. If there is one thing about this town that is impressive it's that they go all out at Christmas."

"Oh I suppose a pair of girls are just going to show up at the door." Tristan suggested sarcastically.

"Why not?"

"Who am I kidding? It's like talking to a four year old. I'll bet you expect them to bring gifts!"

"Mommy!" Layla pulled hard on Rory's hand, dragging her down the sidewalk. Rory struggled to hold Layla and the presents at the same time. "It's my house!"

"Baby, slow down! What are you talking about?"

"My dollhouse! There it is." And there it was, Rory looked up to see a huge version of Layla dream dollhouse.

"Oh my, Layla slow down!" But she didn't. She ran right up to the front door.

"What's that Tristan, fantasy girl I think!" Sam said, skipping to the front to door to greet who was making all the noise on the steps. He opened the door to find a rosy-cheeked young brunette girl in tight chocolate curls, followed by an out of breath beauty stumbling up after her. Her sapphire eyes glowed as she looked up apologetically at him and tried to hold together all of her boxes and bags. "Oh my God!"

"I'm so sorry. She likes your house. Layla!"

"No, please come in!"

"No thanks, we're going to a party just down the block."

"Come in and catch your breath, give her a chance to look around." Sam encouraged, grinning from ear to ear. Rory hesitantly stepped in.

"Thanks. Is this your house?" Rory asked, sweeping the snow off her sleeves. Layla kicked off her boots and bolted around the house.

"No, it's mine." Tristan finally spoke up softly, finally making his presence known.

"I'm Sam." He said, stretching his arm out to Rory, but she was in a daze, staring at the man she didn't think she'd ever want to see again.

"Rory."

"Tristan." They breathed. Rory slowly broke into a smile. "It's good to see you!"

"You too, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, our house is being renovated so," she started.

"Over the holidays?" He interrupted.

"Yeah, you're telling me!"

"Sorry, our?"

"Oh, Layla and I." She explained, but he still looked confused. "She's my daughter." Tristan's heart pounded. "We came to stay for Christmas with my Grandparents. You probably know them, Emily and Richard." She continued.

"Yes, I see them every once in awhile."

"Funny, you'd think they'd mention you."

"Well, I try not to be mentioned." He turned away.

"Well then you really have changed." She grinned. "Layla, sweetie we have to go." She said, breaking the silence.

"But Mom, it's the house!"

"I know sweetie but,"

"Wait, you're brunette!" Tristan burst out. Rory eyed him oddly.

"Umm...yes. Yes, and you're blonde, so what?" She asked, holding Layla's hand tight so she wouldn't escape again. The whole house seemed to surround her. Maid and Butlers eyed her shocked. "Come on Layla"

"Mrs. Gilmore," Sam started,

"Ms.Gilmore actually, but it's Rory." She corrected.

"Rory, I..."

"Merry Christmas Sam, but we really need to leave, we're going to be late. It was nice to see you again Tristan." She interrupted; she needed to get out of there, suddenly all the memories came back. She grabbed the bags in her left hand and Layla in her right and hustled out of the house. I bell on the door signaled her departure, and all seemed to hear it but Tristan; he was staring at the spot where she had just stood. "Merry Christmas Rory."


	2. The season of giving

Chapter 2

"Oh Rory darling! I'm so happy to see you!" Emily immediately engulfed Rory in a hug, flawlessly balancing her drink in her right hand. "Robert brought in your bags but you weren't with them, we assumed you bolted. Well, actually your mother made that suggestion." She finished, turning to Layla. "I hope you're ready to stay Layla, we're sure glad to have you here."

"I am, but Grandma guess what?"

"Oh, hold on a moment dear, Lloyd, why don't you stick to the sparkling apple juice…" and she was off.

"Mommy?"

"You can tell her about the dollhouse later sweetie." Rory reassured her, handing another man in a tux their coats.

"No, I wanted to know what that man is doing with the lampshade." Layla questioned. Rory smirked. Lorelai and Luke came stumbling down the stairs moments later.

"We've been waiting for you." Lorelai huffed. Rory smiled.

"Where..?" Rory asked. Luke blushed.

"...My room." Lorelai smirked.

"Were you playing with your dollhouse?" Layla asked innocently. Lorelai smiled.

"No Hun, we were playing on the balcony." Lorelai answered, Luke's face turned red as he grinned. Rory chuckled.

"Mom, can I play on the balcony?" Layla asked.

"NO!" The three of them answered loudly. They laughed.

"Let's go get some cake hun." Rory handed Layla off to her grandmot...no, Aunty Lorelai. Lorelai hated being called Grandmother, it made her feel old and Rory knew that. Plus, it fit since Luke had always been known as uncle Luke to Layla since she was born, he even picked out the name. Well, the short name at least, Lorelai had insisted her name be Lorelai, and Rory didn't want it any other way. She sat on the stairs thinking about what had just happened. She had seen Tristan, it was almost like there was no tension for awhile, she could push away the past they had had and just smile with him again, but it wasn't for long. She wanted answers, and she decided there in the foyer that closure would make this all better. She had just decided again, for what seemed like the zillionth time, to push thoughts of Tristan Dugray out of her mind when the doorbell rang furiously, the door opened quickly, and in he flew.

"Rory!" She whipped around.

"Tristan, what? Did you follow me?"

"Well, yes. I ran all the way here. You sure, are, fast." He said between breaths. "Are you sure you weren't in track in Chilton?" Rory laughed.

"Yes, are you sure you were?" She said wiping some snow off his jacket, amazed at the softness of the fabric. Quickly pulling her hand away she took a step back. "What are you doing here, you didn't mention you were invited."

"I wasn't. I just needed to talk to you. Listen, is there a place we can talk? I need to ask you a favour."

"Ummm, I don't know Tristan."

"I promise I won't get too heavy." She eyed him suspiciously, but led him to her room upstairs. "Backstreet Boys? Really?"

"My grandmother put them up when I was sixteen, I just haven't taken them down."

"Sure." He said, sitting her on the bed, and then standing in front of her.

"Okay, what is it?"

"This is going to sound completely insane." He began pacing. "My partner Sam told a client that is staying with me for Christmas to seal a deal we've been working on for a year that I have a wife and a daughter. Which I don't. Which is where you come in, and your daughter. I'm begging you. It'll only be for, like, two weeks. And you're out of home for a few weeks anyway. Please?"

"What are you asking?"

"I must sound completely deranged. Rorty, will you and Layla come stay with me for Christmas and pretend to be my family?" He breathed. Rory sat shocked.

"Tristan, can't you find anyone else, you are Tristan Dugray after all."

"Those idiots won't impress Mr.Crouwse."

"You forget I have an eight year old, she might not know how to go along with this."

"Can't we try." Tristan asked, getting on his knees in front of her.

"I don't know Tristan,"

"About what?" Tristan asked, trying to look into her eyes, but they were pointed down. "If it's about money or work I'll pay you. I'll do what I have to do."

"Will you?" Rory asked, finally looking up.

"I'll pay you whatever you want."

"I don't want your money Tristan."

"You don't have to decide now, think about it! Think up some big crazy favor. I'll do it. Anything. You know what these people are like Rory…" She looked at his pleading eyes. He seemed so grown up. The Tristan she'd known never begged for anything or anyone… except… _No, that's in the past. Maybe he has changed. _

"I'll help, but I want an easy out clause. If something goes wrong, if something isn't right for Layla and I, I want to be able to get out." Tristan stood up.

"I'll give you that. If this doesn't work we'll figure a way to get you out of it. So you'll do it?"

"Yes." Rory smiled. "But you owe me huge Tristan."

"No kidding." The room went silent for moment.

"So when do you want us to come?" Rory asked, taking his hand and standing up with him.

"As soon as you can. We've got so much to do," he paused, "Thank you, Rory." He said, folding her into his arms. He'd forgotten how she had felt. She was a perfect fit. He only let go when he felt her squirm a little.

"I'll have to talk with my parents, and Layla. When will your client be here?"

"His plane arrives after dinner tomorrow."

"Wow. Alright. We'll be there bright and early tomorrow. I'd better get back to the party. You're welcome to stay if you want." She said, finally looking him in the eyes.

"No thanks, I should go get my stuff ready before you come tomorrow. Thank you Rory." He said, not unlocking his gaze.

"Okay, tomorrow it is." She turned from him and fought the urge to bolt out of the room.

**AN: Merry Christmas Everyone. More to come. ******


	3. Book Keeping

Chapter 3  
"Okay. Are you sure you are fine with this Layla? If you feel weird about this at all, we can go back to Grandma and Grampa's house right now and have a normal…er…more normal Christmas like last year." Rory said quietly, staring into her daughter's bright blue eyes. Secretly she hoped that Layla would take one for the team and shake her head no, but instead she received an eager nod in agreement. Rory reluctantly rose and reached for the doorbell. "Well, here goes nothing."

Ding Dong

Tristan sat at his desk, furiously fidgeting with his double windsor knot. Staring into his blank computer monitor to see his refection, trying to look as presentable as possible. He certainly hadn't gotten any sleep; there was too much to do! He spent the night with the company's event management team putting in orders for Christmas turkies and large artificial trees with shiny blue christmas bulbs. Not to mention, of course, thinking of her. He rose from his lush leather chair and went to look out the bookcase on the wall, his eyes finally finding his senior high school yearbook. He gingerly pulled it out of it's dusty home and flipped to the back page. He spotted her writing immediately, neat and small, and read her note,

"Tristan, Good luck at Princeton! I know you'll be great. Defy Expectations - in everything. -Rory" 

He didn't remember when she wrote it. He couldn't imagine after the month they'd been through that June that he'd have the guts to ask her to sign it for him, so he figured she had found it on her own. He'd wondered that when he found it there, amoung the other dozens of signatures from people he didn't remember, why she would have taken the time at all- he certainly didn't deserve it after what he'd done to her. He decided right then and there that he wouldn't let himself get caught up in the past and focus on the deal at hand.

Just then, the door bell rang and Tristan was jolted out his reverie. He quickly rushed the balcony to see the front door and the two small figures that door, not noticing the small picture that fell from the pages of the book and under the chair. He quickly shut the book, took a breath, and hurried down the stairs. "Well, here goes nothing…"


End file.
